Hidden Secret
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: After a series of thefts are committed all the Evidence points to Duke. They don't know whether to believe his words or not, is Duke the culprit? Or is he being framed?
1. Accusation

**Author's Note: This is my first chapter story for the Mighty Ducks, so i hope im doing it good. I'm still new to the series so I may have not gotten everything right. And if it feels like things are rushed it's because i'm still new to this and hope to get better soon. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Accusation

A loud crash rang throughout the whole building, followed by the blaring sound of the alarm. Duke groaned as he finally came to his senses, only for pain to shoot through his whole body. He cringed as he searched for the source. It was then that he realized that the chandelier was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Mustering whatever strength he had left he desperately tried to pull himself free but to no avail. His arms gave out as his upper body hit the floor. He tried again, using everything he got but nothing budged. He sighed in defeat as he realized it was hopeless, _'It's no use' _He thought.

The cops would be there any second and he couldn't escape. His vision then started to darken as he was slipping from Consciousness, due to the pain coursing through his body. He fought it the best he could but he knew he was losing that battle. Just then he spotted someone at the entrance and it stated making its way towards him. Before he could see who it was he passed out.

**A few days earlier **

Duke silently crept his way into the Pond, trying his best not to make any noise. It was past midnight and he just returned from one of his late night excursions. He made his way to the Rec room and continued walking to the door that would lead him to the rooms, but jumped as a voice called out, "Took you long enough."

The lights in the room turned on, nearly blinding Duke due to the brightness. Once his eye adjusted he looked over and saw Mallory by the switch, "Mallory don't do that!"

"Sorry it's just that when everyone went to bed I noticed that you weren't here," She responded, arms folded.

"So what is it a crime to be out late at night?"

"No it's just that I remembered that you've been coming back late for the past few days now," She explained as she walked towards him. "What were you doing?"

Duke sighed as a feeling of Déjà vu overcame him, "Come on sweetheart I thought the accident with Falcone was enough to prove that I went straight, come on don't give me that look."

"I was just asking out of curiosity, why don't you open up more?"

"Look you have your secrets," He started as he walked passed her and stopped in front of the door. "And I have my own, let's keep it at that."

"I tend to worry about the secrets you keep," She responded, making Duke stop in his tracks.

He turned his head to her as he gave her an accusing look, "You still don't trust me don't you?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to," He said as he looked at her for a few seconds. "I see."

That was all he said as he started to walk off again. "Hey I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to," he said flatly, leaving Mallory alone.

A minute later Duke entered his room with a yawn and walked over to his bed. Sitting down on the mattress he rested his head in his palms, trying his best to get over the little confrontation he had a minute ago. _"I can't believe she still doesn't trust me," _He thought. Sighing he reached and took his saber off and placed it on the end table. Without changing he laid down and fell asleep.

**Dreamscape **

Duke moved around the icy terrain of Puck world, looking for a place of sanctuary for the night. The young duck has had some bad times for a few months as of late. His parents were dead which made him decide to run off and live on his own, but it left him without a place to go. Not having any money but the clothes on his back, which were tearing a bit. Getting by everyday was getting harder every single day, but he kept going. He wrapped his arms around him and rubbing his arms just to keep himself warm. _"I don't know how long I can keep going like this…But I can't stop now."_ He thought to himself as he stopped and leaned on a store window.

On the inside was an array display of fine jewels, all shinning from the moonlight. _'Man those things could fetch a hefty price…if sold to the right person. But if only I could get my hands on jewels like those but…'_ he stopped thinking as something new came into his mind. Something that was illegal and would get himself thrown in jail if he got caught. Sighing to himself he made up his mind, "I have to do what I can to survive," he said to himself

Looking around he made sure that no one was around, then walked back around the shop and started looking for something. He picked up a large rock and walked it back to the front window. Throwing it at the glass it shattered into pieces, he didn't have time to hesitate as an alarm immediately sounded. He grabbed whatever he could that was in reach and hightailed it out of there before he was caught. He ran for a long time, he didn't know how long but he kept going as fast as he could till he ran out of steam. Stopping in an alley he rested his back against the wall and slid to the ground, panting as he tried to get his breathing under control. Once he was sure he was ok he looked at the loot in his lap.

The jewels shined in the little light that was produce. He smiled at what he saw, knowing what he did but didn't worry about it at all. Putting the items in his pockets he stood back up, dusting himself off and then started walking again, he wouldn't have trouble living after all.

**Present **

Duke eye opened as the dream ended, sitting up he started to think more about it. His first theft, it was a petty way of stealing but it was his first time stealing something, so he couldn't complain. He may have not got that many jewels but it was enough to get him by for the next month. He admitted that it was not the way of life he planned to live but it got him by. And when he needed more money to live off of he did it again, but that time he was more creative when it came to swiping the jewels. He kept at it and got better after each theft, till he was the duck he was today. Pushing the memory back he looked at his clock and saw it was past eight. Sighing he got up from bed to take shower, after that he walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

When he entered he found everyone else was inside, Nosedive, Tanya and Grin were at the table eating cereal. Wildwing and Mallory were leaning on the counter, Wildwing with a mug in hand and Mallory waiting next to the toaster. Making his presents known he walked in and headed for the cabinet and pulled out a mug of his own and then poured himself some coffee. He could feel eyes staring at him, from behind his back, and knew who it was. Turning he remained silent, ignoring the stare he was receiving. Wildwing saw Mallory's gaze on Duke and knew that the older mallard could sense it; a small tension could be felt between the two. "Ok what's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You and Duke," He responded, getting the other's attention also. "There's obviously something going on between the two of you."

"It's nothing Wildwing," Duke responded, taking a sip of his coffee, "Just a small encounter last night, nothing big."

"If you can call that nothing big," Mallory fired back.

"What happened?"

They didn't get that chance to say anything as Phil came into the room with a panicked look on his face, "It's happening again!"

"Not now Phil."

"But you all have to see this!" He responded as he tossed the morning's newspaper on the table. They all looked headline and were shocked at what was printed on it.

** M****ighty Ducks suspects for local thefts**

_**A/N: Hope you like, i hope this was good for you, and if i made mistakes please bear with me. I'll try my best to get my chapters up. **_


	2. Suspicious

Chapter 2: Suspicious

They all were still shocked at what they saw and it took a bit for it all to process for them. "I can't believe this!" Mallory said.

"Not again, how could this be happening again," Wildwing second.

Duke looked at the writing and began to read it out load, for everyone to hear, "…Four jewel thefts that have been committed in the same week are connect to local NHL team…" He then looked up, only to find everyone looking at him, "What…oh come on you can't think it was me?"

"Well let's look at the facts," Mallory began. "One they're all jewel thefts, two you're only jewel thief out of all of us, and three and most important is that everyone here has an alibi for what they've been doing for the last few days…except you."

"Don't do this again."

"What have you been up to?"

"Enough!" Wildwing shouted, breaking things up. "Now before we go and accuse each other lets go and talk to Klegghorn and see if he actually has any evidence that suspects us. Come on let's go!" With that everyone got up and walked to the hanger. Mallory and Duke both gave each other a look before they left.

Captain Klegghorn had parked his car in the police parking lot and got out. Putting his keys in his pocket he turned and jumped when he saw the Ducks right behind him. "We need to talk," Wildwing spoke.

"Huh I wouldn't have suspected see you all here," Klegghorn responded after calming down.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted as he tosses the paper in the captain's hands.

He looked at it then looked back at them with a smile, "It's exactly like it said here. Four jewel thefts have happened and we recently found evidence that connects you all to the crimes…mainly him," He answered as he pointed at Duke, who was shocked at the accusation.

"I knew it!" Mallory said.

"Just hold on a sec," Wildwing said as he turned back. "And just what kind of evidence do you have against Duke?"

"Easy," He responded as he opened the briefcase he was carrying and pulled out an evidence bag. "This was found at the last crime scene." He held it up for all to see and inside the bag was a gray feather, which matched the color of Duke. He put it back and fished out a few photos, which had the images of destroyed security cameras on them. "And if you look closely at the cameras you can see slash marks on them, which looks like it was done with a blade of some kind," He added hinting to the saber on Duke's shoulder. _'That's impossible' _Duke thought to himself

The info sunk into their minds as everyone then looked at him in confusion. "Duke…we just need to-" Wildwing began but was interrupted by Mallory

"Where have you been going these past nights?"

"Nothing, I've never been anywhere near any of those places how can you all do this to me again!" he responded, taken back at what they were doing.

"Well the evidence is hard to uh…dispute," Tanya stated.

"Plus you won't tell us where you've been," Nosedive second.

"Look Duke we just need to know where you've been these last few nights," Their leader asked.

Silence was between them as they were waiting for a response. "Out…" Was all he said.

"Well you're lucky I don't arrest you right on the spot," Klegghorn said. "But I can't at the moment but I promise you that I will once the right amount of evidence turns up." He finished and turned to walk into the police station, leaving the Ducks in question.

Once he left they all looked and saw Duke walking off, "Hey where are you going!" Wildwing asked.

"I need to be alone!" He responded and was soon out of sight.

Sighing after seeing Duke leave Wildwing turned back to the team, "Come on lets head back."

Making their way back to the Migrator Mallory spoke, "You think that was a good idea?"

"Let's not do this right now."

"Why not, they have evidence and it's pretty clear who's behind it!"

"Something is disturbing by this," Grin responded.

"I kind of agree," Wildwing responded as they all climbed in the vehicle. "But for now let's just drop it." They soon drove off, thinking over what was said to them, but for one it was clear for them.

Sometime later, after they all got back, the door to Duke's room open and Mallory and Tanya walked inside. "I don't think this is an uh…good idea," Tanya stated.

"Positive, if he did do it then the jewels should be somewhere in here," She responded as she looked around.

Duke's room was fairly neat, everything in place, but not too much was visible. She started looking through his dresser, moving all his clothes aside but still keeping things neat. "What if Duke comes back and finds us?"

"Don't worry, chance are that he won't be back for a while," She responded as her search in the dresser resulted in nothing. She then moved over and checked under the bed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Tanya said as she leaned against the wall, a small thud coming from the spot.

Mallory stopped what she was doing and looked back at her, the sound the wall made sounded almost…hollow. "Tanya tap that spot you're leaning on."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

She sighed as she did was she was told, sure enough a hollow tap could be heard. Moving to the spot Mallory carefully knocked on the wall several times. Looking more carefully she could see cracks in the wall, "Aha, a false wall!" She carefully stuck her nails in the crack and managed to pry a piece of the wall off.

They looked behind and were shocked at what they found, "A wall safe!" Tanya said first.

"This must be definitely where he has them stored," Mallory stated as she placed her ear against the safe's door and then turned the knob. "Keep quiet I need to hear. She started working at it but had trouble hearing the clicks, they were so distracted by this action they didn't hear to door to the room open, or the footsteps that were coming towards them. She heard a loud click and then smiled, "Got it!"

Suddenly the tip of Duke's saber hit the door, keeping it closed. Both of them hesitantly turned and saw an irate Duke right behind them. They both expected him to blow up right in their faces but what come out of him surprised them, "Get out…" was all he said.

Immediately they both ran out of the room, with Duke watching them. After they left Duke let out a sigh and relaxed himself, 'I can't believe she did that! *Sigh* well I can't blame her' he thought. True he was angry for what they did, trespassing in his room and searching it. He should have been furious with them but for some reason he let them off easy. He looked back at the safe and was relieved to see that they didn't get a chance to open it. When he saw that they found it his heart rate raced as he thought they would find it, but thankfully they didn't. Going over to the safe he opened it. Reaching in pulled an item out and looked at it…a depressing sigh escaped as he looked at it.

The rest of the day went off normally, Duke didn't even bring up the incident with Mallory and Tanya, which was a big surprised to them since they thought he would bring it up. He stayed away from Mallory and avoided all contact with her for the whole day; mostly he stayed in his room so no more intrusion would happen. But later that night he went out again, much to Mallory objection. She wanted to follow him but was stopped by Wildwing, who didn't want any more tension to happen between the team. She wanted to search his room again but couldn't since she found the door locked, so she just forgot about it for the night.

The next day everyone was on the ice for practice, things were normal for now, and thankfully nothing happened so far. Everything was smooth as they played but Wildwing could sense the tension between Duke and Mallory, and it seemed that the tension grew even more. He was currently keeping his eye out on who had the puck but was secretly eyeing on Duke. He seemed to act normal at first but found him favoring his right wrist every few minutes. He kept looking at him, wondering if something was wrong, but didn't see the incoming puck, "Bro watch out!"

He turned only to feel the puck slam against his stomach, knocking the wind from him and sending him on his back. Groaning he sat back up, "What have I told you all?"

"Yeah we know, but you weren't paying attention," Nosedive pointed out.

"Sorry but…" He began but trailed off as he looked at Duke again, this time he saw him rubbing this wrist again, only to wince as he did. "Duke what's wrong?"

Hearing his voice Duke immediately stopped and tried to make it look like he was doing nothing, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you wincing as you rubbed your wrist, what's wrong?" He asked again, this time with more of a command voice.

"It's nothing," He kept protesting but it was not working. "Hey stop!" He shouted as Mallory grabbed his arm and pulled the sleeve back.

They all gasped as they saw his wrist bandaged, with some blood soaked on it, "What happened!"

Yanking his arm away he covered the bandaged wrist,"I tripped yesterday and cut myself on broken glass, ok," He responded but it looked like they weren't buying it. "Oh come on everyone trips once in a while."

"How can we be sure," Mallory started.

"Oh what now I need to have proof of my activates now?"

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea now, wouldn't it?" She responded as Duke gave her a glare.

"Enough, both of you stop it!" Wildwing commanded, stopping him from making a comment. "If that what happened I'll believe it for now, but as-"

"Uh guys!" They all heard Phil shout. They all turned to him and were surprised to see captain Klegghorn right next to him, a not so happy look on his face. They all skated towards them, wondering why he was here. "Uh Captain Klegghorn here would like a word with you all."

"What is it now?"

"Another theft was committed last night," He responded, folding his arms. "But apparently the crook made a small slip up."

"What do you mean by that?"

He smiled, "The perpetrator managed to cut himself on a broken window and left some blood at the scene." That hit them all hard as it made them think back to Duke and his cut wrist. Suddenly things started to point in Duke's direction and it wasn't looking so good.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i'm trying hard on this but i think i need more research for this show. Hockey isn't my best suit so it was cut short. If there is anything you want to comment on please send me a message. Next one will be out soon. _**


	3. Turn for the Worst

Chapter 3: Turn for the Worst

The news cause silence between everyone as they all were absorbing what was said to them. Mallory was more than convinced that it was Duke but she didn't get a chance to speak as Wildwing cut her off, "And that brought you hear because?" He was trying to make it seem like they had nothing to hide.

"There is a way to clear all of you from these crimes. Let me have blood samples from all of you to test, and if it comes back negative I'll leave you all alone," He explained. "That is if you all have nothing to hide."

Everyone all thought about this, they all knew they were innocent and this test would clear them and were willing to do it. But what if Duke refused it? It would more likely confirm their suspicions. They weren't really sure about how it would go but they would have to see how it played out, "I'm fine by it, how about the rest of you?"

One by one everyone agreed till it came down to Duke, they were all waiting for a response. After sighing he spoke, "Fine…" that raised eyes at the response, Even Klegghorn, all of them surprised that he would be willing to do it.

"Ok…I'm going to watch this, just to make sure you all don't try anything funny."

"Alright then," Wildwing responded as he looked at everyone else. "Let's change and head to the med bay."

They all acknowledge as they skated off the ice and headed for the locker room; But Mallory stayed back and caught Wildwing before he followed, "Why didn't you tell him about Duke's wrist?"

"I think it wasn't my place to say anything, besides I'm not truly convinced yet," He explained as he continued on, leaving Mallory alone. She shook her head as she followed.

An hour later, after drawling some blood from everyone and giving it to Klegghorn, Everyone could be found in the Rec room. Apparently Duke was the center of attention, as he sat crossed armed with an annoyed face. Everyone else were around him, it appears that they were going to get to the bottom of things. "Duke Look," Wildwing started, while pacing. "Because of what we've been told, it's very important that you tell us what you have been up to."

"I haven't been up to anything," He responded, while keeping the same look. "Why is it you all can't accept that?"

"Well the evidence is hard to dispute!" Mallory blurted out.

"Mallory is right on this," Tanya second. "I mean look at all the evidence that points in Duke's way."

"Well…there is the feather they found at the scene," Nosedive started. "Plus the slash marks on the cameras."

"And there's Duke going out every day."

"Plus isn't quite a coincidence that your wrist is cut and the culprit managed to cut them self on a broken window," Mallory finished, while giving Duke an accusing look.

"I'm not even going to defend myself against that one!" he fired back.

"So you're saying that you're guilty huh?"

"Said the one who went through my room!"

"What?" Wildwing asked questionably

"Yeah it's what I said; I found Mallory and Tanya, going through my room yesterday."

Wildwing then looked at the two, "Is this true?"

"Yes I admit it," Mallory responded. "And I don't regret it."

"You know that was wrong."

"He left us with no choice, if he didn't do it then he wouldn't have anything to hide, aren't I right?"

"I shouldn't have to hide anything," Duke responded.

"Then what's with the safe, huh?"

"What safe?" Nosedive responded.

"I have a wall safe in my room," He voluntary explained. "I like to keep my most precious things in there, and I don't like it when you broke into it."

"You wouldn't have taken offence unless you have something to hide."

"Enough!" Wildwing shouted. "This is not getting us anywhere. Mallory going into Duke's room was wrong and you best not do it again. And Duke I know your private space was invaded but we really need you-"

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything!" He interrupted as he stood up. "Look I worked with you all for a long time and still you can't trust me when I say that I didn't do anything?"

"Trust is a hard thing to gain," Grin said, confusing everyone, but still he continued. "Being kept in the dark is not wise."

"Well whatever Grin said," Wildwing started again, turning his attention back. "Now Duke it's not like we don't trust you, we just need to know. Now will you tell us what you have been doing?"

They all looked at him as he stayed silent for a few seconds, wondering what he would say. "I haven't been doing anything wrong; you just have to trust my words."

They all sighed at the response, all knowing that this was all they would get out of him. It was then that he started walking towards the door, "Where you going?"

Duke stopped as he turned to respond, "Out, I need to get some air," he responded as he resumed walking.

"You aren't going anywhere."

That one statement caused Duke to stop in his tracks. "What?" He questioned as he faced his leader.

"Don't take it personal, but I think it's best you stay here for now, only until this whole mess has been settled."

Duke couldn't believe what he was hearing; Wildwing was confining him to the Pond. The one person who he thought was on his side, not trusting his actions. There were so many things he wanted to say but decided to hold his tongue. "I'm not even going to waste my breath," He said as he walked out and headed to his room.

After seeing him leave Mallory turned to Wildwing, "So what now?"

He sighed as he responded, "We wait till Klegghorn finishes his test and then we go from there."

The door opened as Duke walked right in. The door closed as he stood in the center of the room, his breathing starting to increase as anger started to fill him. Making a small shout he kicked his bed and punched the wall in anger. "I can't believe they don't trust me!" He said to himself. He planted his arms on the wall as he tried to calm down. He just couldn't believe his teammates would do this to him, and now he was stuck here.

He moved from the wall and flopped down on his bed, his mind racing with thoughts. He mind was exhausted after everything today, so he shut his eye fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Dreamscape **

Duke climbed out of the skylight room, grinning to himself as he pulled out a small bag and looked at the look he had. A large diamond was nestled inside, all shined and in tacked. Closing the bag he started running across the rooftops. It had been four months since his first theft and now he was a natural jewel thief.

After his first score he soon started running out of money and had to resort to stealing again to survive, but that time he got more creative. He trained himself on all sort of skills needed to steal. Things like lock picking, sneaking, Etc. He also trained his mind and started thinking more like a thief. He planned everything out and scouted for the best course of action. Soon he was ready to go at it again and things went smoothly. He may have made some mistakes but he learned from them and only got better from them.

Running across the roof tops he slowed down at a pipe and slid down till he landed in an alley way. Walking smugly for a few steps he stopped as someone suddenly landed right in front of him. A falcon like creature stood before in, with a mischievous grin on his face, "Excellent work."

"Who are you," Duke responded as he assumed a defensive stance.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, there's nothing to be afraid of," The stranger stated as he started walking forward, causing Duke to move back.

"Stay where you are!"

He did what he was told, "You have nothing to worry about, I'm not with the cops, or interested in your loot."

That seemed to ease Duke a bit but that still didn't mean he trusted the guy, "Who are you."

"My name is Falcone, and I must say me and everyone else are impressed with your work."

That seemed to raise an eye, "What do you mean by everyone else?"

"We are a gang of thieves, the best the planet has to offer. We are called the Brotherhood of the Blade."

"I never heard of you."

"Many don't," Falcone responded as he walked closer. "But others know us well."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

He grinned, "Let's just say our leader has taken notice to you and he likes what he sees."

"You've been stalking me!"

"No, no, no," His head shook. "More like observing."

"Observing what?"

"If you were worthy enough."

Now that caught Duke's attention, truly he was curious to know more, "And what may that be?"

"Worthy enough to join us, now before you say anything let me tell you something. We know of your lifestyle and it may not be the best of conditions you may have wanted. But the Brotherhood can offer you shelter, protection, and a new life."

Hearing what Falcone said was tempting Duke, but yet wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. But yet living on the streets was indeed getting harder and he wasn't sure how long he could maintain. "What would I have to do, if I joined?"

"Well if you pass our initiation, then you would have to pull jobs our leader gives us. Other than that nothing else is required." Duke stayed silent as what was said was going over in his mind, but he heard Falcone continue. "If you are interested then just follow me." He then started walking, leaving Duke where he was standing. He wasn't sure what to think at the moment but the offer was still coursing in his mind. Without even thinking he started walking, following Falcone.

**End Dreamscape**

Duke felt himself being shaken awake, once his vision cleared he saw it was Nosedive, "Kid what do you want?" groggy at the wakeup call.

It was then he saw a grim look on Nosedive's face, something was wrong. "Duke…Wildwing told me to get you."

"What is this about?"

"Just…come on." He looked as if he had something to say but was holding it back.

Really curious on what was happening he did was he was told and left the room. He followed Nosedive back to the Rec room, where everyone else was…And also Klegghorn and two cops. Totally confused he asked, "What's going on?"

"Duke…" Wildwing started, but looked as if he trouble saying something also.

He was interrupted as Klegghorn spoke, "Duke L'Orange you're under arrest!"

That hit him like a ton of bricks, "W..what!, but why!" He responded as the two cops moved towards him.

"The blood results came back and you matched the sample that we found. You are under arrest for theft!" Duke couldn't believe what he was hearing, but yet he couldn't believe it in general, and now he was being arrested.

**_A/N: Hope you like, things should get better from here and I hope you like it. I'm trying really hard but this series is still new to me and i hope i'm doing good. The next chapter will be out soon. _**


	4. Truth Reveled

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter, the end may seemed rushed but i'm trying. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4: Truth Reveled

The shock passed Duke as the two cops grabbed his wrist, forced them behind his back to cuff him. He winced as pressure was applied to his wound, "Watch the wrist!"

"Why is that? "Klegghorn asked as he moved closer. One of the cops then pulled Duke's sleeve up, showing the bandaged wrist, which still had some blood on it. That only made Klegghorn smirk, "Ha, this just incriminates you more."

"This has to be a mistake!" Duke protested as he struggled in the cops grasp.

"It is not," He stated. "Not only did we run a blood test but also rand a DNA test and both of them matched."

Duke then looked back at everyone else, "You guys can't honestly believe this can you?"

"I knew it was you," Mallory responded first. "It was only a matter of time."

He then looked at Wildwing, hoping to at least get some support, but he looked unsure, "I…I'm not really sure what to think…I'm sorry Duke."

"Tests like that don't usually lie," Tanya said.

"I wish I could help but…I'm not so sure." Nosedive said next. Grin could only shake his head, himself unsure what to think.

Duke couldn't believe this; his whole team wasn't sticking up for him. Panic then started to fill him as he was being matched to the door. Struggling he tried to make his final plead, "You all have to believe me I didn't do it!"

"Yeah, yeah tell it to the judge," Klegghorn said.

"Wait," They all heard Wildwing call out, causing them to stop in their tracks. He didn't know why but the seriousness in his voice was slowly making him believe. "Somehow…I think your test is wrong."

"I knew you would say something like that."

Hope somehow sparked in Duke as he heard his leader trying to stick up for him. "Computers can get things wrong on occasion…Right Tanya?"

Everyone then looked at her, waiting to get her response. "Well uh…yeah at times they do."

He looked back at Klegghorn as he inputted more, "Plus I have another way to confirm Duke's story."

"And what may that be?" The captain asked as he folded his arms.

"If he tells us where he'd been these past few nights, and if he was with someone, you can check to confirm his story." That seemed to raise some eyes as they realized that it could help, but somehow unsure of the idea.

"But what if he wasn't with anyone," Mallory asked.

"And if he was how do we know they won't lie for him?"

"Well we can only find out," He said as everyone then looked at Duke' waiting for a response.

Knowing what they wanted him to do he sighed, he already made a decision but they all weren't going to like it. "Wildwing I appreciate your words, but…forgive me for this."

He then broke from the cops grasp as he spun around, both his hands free, and cuffed both cops together. He then bolted out of the room and rushed to the garage, with Klegghorn and everyone else right behind him. He entered the garage and hopped on the nearest Duckcycle, turning it on he rode out of the hanger, leaving everyone else behind. Catching his breath he turned back to the Ducks, "See he's guilty! Why else would he run?"

"I agree with the captain," Mallory agreed.

Klegghorn then looked over at the two other cops, "Put out an APB on him, make sure all available units are on the lookout for him." They both nodded at the command as they reached for their radios. He then turned back at the others, "We will find your friend, we're sure of that. You all best stay out of this or else you all will be arrested for aiding a fugitive." Without hearing a response he and the other two left them.

Silence was upon the whole group, all of them not knowing what to say. "So…what now?" Nosedive asked.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Wildwing said next. "Something tells me that Duke isn't behind this."

"How can you say that?" Mallory protested. "They had concrete proof that it was him, and you're saying it's not him?"

"I know but remember when we were framed for all those robberies a while back?" He stated, getting a nod from her. "Dragaunus was behind that?"

"So you're uh…saying that he may be behind this?" Tanya asked.

"Maybe, stranger things have happened to us, something just tells me that another party is behind this."

"One truth will prevail," Grin inputted.

Mallory couldn't help but agree with the statement, "You have a point…but if it is someone else then who do you think it is?"

"We'll worry about that later, but for right now we need to find Duke."

"But what about what Klegghorn said?"

He sighed at that answer, he knew what had to be done, "Then we're going to do it without him knowing."

Duke stopped the Duckcycle in a secluded part of the local park, hopping off he slumped himself against a tree and slid to the ground, heavily breathing. There was so much adrenaline coursing through his body that it was causing him to shake. _'I can't believe I did that…but it was the only way.'_ He thought as he tried to calm his body down. It was then something hit his mind, _'The comm!'_ his mind screamed out as he took his comm off and tried to pry it open. He struggled a bit but he managed to open it. Looking carefully he found and took out the tracking chip. With much hesitation he dropped it on the ground and stomped on it, he didn't want to do it but he had to make sure he couldn't be found, by anyone.

He blew out a sigh of relief as he rested his head against the tree trunk, "There that should buy me some time," he said to himself. He then took his time to recollect himself before thinking over everything that happened. _'Ok obviously the cops will be on the lookout for me…and the others will try to find me also, so I best lay low for a while…But yet how could I match the blood at the crime scene? It doesn't make sense. Another person is behind this but whom?'_ He then walked back to the Duckcycle as he was thinking some more.

He reached into the seat compartment and pulled out a map of the city. Opening it he started looking around at certain locations, _'I'm going have to catch this guy in the act, so where is he going to strike next?'_ Earlier he found out the locations of the four thefts and marked them down, so he could go from there. Looking at the places he marked he realized that they all weren't that far from one another, probably less than a mile apart. It looked like the real culprit had a comfort zone_. 'Ok that narrows it down, now where would there be jewels up for grabs?'_ He searched more, slowly eliminating certain locations. His sight suddenly stopped on one building in particular, _'Bingo!'_ He then folded up the map and stuffed it back in its original place as he hopped on the cycle and rod out of the area.

A shadowy figure crept up on one of the building's many windows, brandishing a glass cutter he slowly and carefully cut a hole in the window. Pushing it his hand went in and unlocked the window. Withdrawing his hand he slowly opened the window without making any sound. Softly planting his feet on the ground he walked forward, towards a railing. Peaking over he saw a clear room, darken with the exception from the moonlight coming from roof. In the center of the room laid his target, a very large sapphire all ready for the taking. Looking around he was surprised to see no type of security in place, which made him question things at the moment.

Deciding to take the chance he hopped over the rail and quietly landed on the floor, crouched he moved closer to the stand where the jewel was till he was right next to it. Standing up he pulled out his glasscutter again and made a hole in the glass case. Reaching in he grabbed and pulled out the jewel and held it in his hand, smiling at his latest score. "Can't tell the fake from the real think, huh," A voice rang out and he turned in direction of it. Moving from out of the shadows Duke took in the person before him. The guy was wearing baggy pants with some pockets attacked to each leg, a long black coat with an attach hood that was covering his face. "I don't know who you are but this ends now."

The culprit looked at the jewel more carefully and it was indeed a fake. Growling he let it go. He moved back as he reached into his coat and pulled something out, Duke's eye widen as he saw a saber in the other person's hand, 'So that's why the camera's where slashed.' He thought to himself as he pulled out his own. He looked more closely at the blade for a bit and it looked familiar for some reason. He was pulled from his thoughts as the culprit jumped at him; he thrust the blade at Duke, seeing it in time he managed to dodge. Recovering Duke brought his up and blocked a slash, both blades now locked together. Both of them were using their strength to overpower the other, "You can try all you want but you won't win!" Duke yelled and he threw the thief back.

Quickly he made a vertical slash, the thief managed to dodge but his hood was cut during the process. As he put distance between himself and Duke he raises his head up, not worrying that his hood was gone. He face was illuminated in the moon light. Duke's heart suddenly skipped as he saw who it was…'It…it couldn't…it couldn't be…' He thought as he completely froze where he was, "D…Dusk?"

He figure only looked at Duke as he made his response, "Hello…Father."

**_A/N: Hope you like, so what do you think of the plot twist? Well things should get better from here but I must warn you the next chapter may be short, since i can't really think of that much i want to put in it. Next one will be out soon. _**


	5. Explanation

Chapter 5: Explanation

Duke still couldn't believe what he was seeing; his son was indeed standing before him. Taking a closer look he could see how much he had grown. He looked almost like himself, but much younger, probably in his mid-teen years. He was about an inch shorter than himself, and his hair was shorter. It was like looking in a mirror but his reflection showed a younger version. _'No wonder I matched the blood sample…it was his…but then…oh no' _He thought as realization hit him. "Dusk…how-"He started as he took a step forward.

"I'd stay where you are!" He threatened as he held his sword up.

Duke was taken back at this; his son threatened him, but why? "Whoa there, take it easy, why did you-"

"Shut up!" He then shouted. "Don't try to be nice, it's far too late for that!"

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" Duke kept asking confused at his son's anger.

"Don't play dumb!" He shouted as he struck the saber on the ground in anger.

"I don't know what you mean! How on earth did you even get here?"

"Oh now you care about me, eh. After so many years you finally take in interest in my life, it's far too late for that!" He leapt forward and aimed the tip of the saber towards his father.

Immediately seeing the attack Duke jumped out of the way, rolling back to his feet. He had enough time to see a follow up as Dusk tried to slash him. He blocked the attack with his own saber, the force of the blow caused Dusk arm to recoil a bit; more than enough for Duke to roll away and put distance between the two. As he got to his feet he started to catch his breath. He couldn't believe it; his son was trying to kill him. "Dusk you have to stop this!"

"I don't take any orders from you! You may be my father but that means nothing to me!"

He started walking closer, which prompt Duke to move backwards. He knew his life was on the line but he didn't want to hurt his son. "Why are you acting like this, what did I do to make you like this!"

That statement caused Dusk to stop in his tracks; his face was more enraged than before. "What did you do….what did you do…EVERYTHING!" He exploded, anger was pouring into him as he ranted on. "How can you even ask that kind of question when you know the answer!"

Duke was even more confused than before, his son was babbling on about something he truly didn't know. "I still don't know what you're talking about!"

"You left us! You abandoned me and my Mother!"

Duke then understood what he said after that one statement, but was still was confused at it. _'Abandoned? I never did that, I didn't want…wait…'_ His eye widen as soon as he found out what was going on. "Dusk what did your mother tell you?"

"Everything…you left us a month after I was born. She never saw you again…you had a responsibility and you left! You abandoned us!"

"That's not what happened!" Duke tried to plead. His son was filled with false information. "I wanted to-"

"Save it, you had your chance now it's too late!" He then went on the attack, but Duke moved from the blow.

"You have to listen to me!" He ducked as another slash was thrown.

"I don't have to listen to anything you say!" He continued the offense but Duke was more agile than he anticipated. Every blow he made his father dodges every single one.

"Dusk I don't want to fight you!"

"Well that's too bad…because I do!" Once again he tried to stab him but again Duke moved out of the way and put more distance between them.

Both of them were panting as they could feel the fatigue starting to catch up with them. "At least tell me this *Pant* how did you get here?" Duke asked.

Nothing but panting could be heard between the two at first, but surprisingly Dusk answered. "The Saurians somehow brought me here*Pant* I admit I was scared at first*Pant* But…" He stood, managing to get his breathing under control. "They made me an offer; they told me you were here in this city. As they listed all your names yours stuck out, I couldn't refuse what he had to say. I finally had a chance to pay you back for leaving us!"

Duke should have known that Dragaunus was behind this, but he wondered if you know the relation between the both of them. But that didn't matter right now, "And that is it? You're framing me!"

"I don't care what happens to the rest of your team but I want you to suffer for what you did. Dragaunus may have had a plan but I had a plan of my own for you."

"Dusk you can't listen to Dragaunus he's the whole reason-"

"Shut up!" He shouted as he struck, but Duke was too distracted with the conversation as his son hit his stomach with the butt end of the saber. He gasped as all the air was knocked out of him. Dusk then kicked his chest, knocking him back a few feet. Dusk watched as his father clutched his stomach in pain, satisfied with himself. Looking up he saw a large chandelier right above him. Tracing where the rope that was holding it up was he saw it was only a few feet away from him. He swiftly moved towards it and swung his saber, cutting it.

Duke slowly tried to recover as he tried to regain the air he lost. He managed to look up only to see Dusk cut some rope. Looking up his eye widen as he saw the chandelier coming down on him. Dusk heard a loud crash as he saw the object fall on top of his father, causing a cloud of dust fly and covered the scene. He watched for a few seconds and smiled once all the dust cleared. He saw Duke pinned underneath the chandelier, there was no way he could escape from that bind. Moving towards the nearest window he looked back, "I hope you like jail, because that's where you're be for a long time!" He then sliced his way through the window, which intern caused the building's alarm to sound.

Duke groaned as he finally came to his senses, only for pain to shoot through his whole body. He cringed as he realized that the chandelier was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Mustering whatever strength he had left; he desperately tried to pull himself free but to no avail. His arms gave out as his upper body hit the floor, causing more pain to course through him. He had to get out of there or else everything would be over and he would never be able to see his son again. He tried again, using everything he got but nothing budged. He sighed in defeat as he realized it was hopeless_, 'It's no use'_ He thought.

The cops would be there any second and he couldn't escape. He started to panic as his vision then started to darken as he was slipping from Consciousness, due to the pain coursing through his body. He fought it the best he could but he knew he was losing that battle. Looking up he spotted someone at the entrance and saw that the person stated making their way towards him. Before he could see who it was he passed out.

**_A/N: Hope you like, the small fight scene may not be good, since i'm not really good with battle scenes but i'm trying. Tell me what you think so far, the next chapter will be out soon. _**


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

Dusk hopped the rooftops till he was a safe enough distance from the building he left his father to rot in. He smiled as he continued to think about, 'retribution at last,' he thought to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He pressed the button on it and waited for a few seconds till a voice could be heard from it, "Had your fun already?"

"Yes Dragaunus, I have," Dusk responded to the device. "He won't be of any trouble anymore."

"What kind of vendetta did you have again Duke anyway?" Dragaunus asked, since he didn't get a straight answer from him from before.

"That's none of your concern, it's dealt with so now lets move on."

"Very well, gather every since jewel you've stolen and meet me at the quarantines, I'm sending you, in a few hour." The transmission ended as Dusk put the device away as he started out again, making his way towards his temporary hideout.

**Dreamscape**

Duke casually walked out of an alleyway as he finished putting on a long coat and pulled up the hood. He just finished the job he was given, by his leader, and was slowly making his way back to the hideout. The job wasn't that easy, since he accidently set off an alarm and was be chased by security. He managed to lose them and now was keeping a low profile. His mind began to wonder as he kept on walking. It had been two months since he joined the Brotherhood of the Blade, and he can say his life somewhat improved than what it was before. He passed the initiation that was given to him, which included him stealing well-guarded jewel in a certain time limit. He also had to purposely trip the alarm and get chased by the guards; the price for failure was jail.

No surprise that he managed to pull it off and was welcomed into the Brotherhood. No longer did he live on the streets, but lived in the hideout where the other members were. He was also trained by the senior members to improve the areas he was weak in. He was even given the gang's signature weapon, a sword. He admits it was new to him learning to use it, but soon it became second nature the more he trained with it. Overtime his skill grew better and was ready for assignments that their leader gave them.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps, turning his head he saw someone being chased by two others. He watched as they all went into an alley. Thinking someone might be in trouble he rushed over towards them.

The female duck panicked as she stopped in front of a dead end in the alley. Her heartbeat raced as her pursuers stopped in front of her. "End of the line," The first one said.

"Now give us what you have," He seconded on said next. She was scared stiff at what they were saying, she didn't say anything.

"We won't ask you again," The first one threatened as he brandished a knife.

"I think you two should leave her alone," A voice rang out.

All three looked back, and there stood Duke with a serious look on his face. The two thugs weren't impressed with this. "You best leave before you get hurt kid!" The second one said. Duke remained silent as he stood his ground, he wasn't scared of them. "So you want to get involved huh? Unlucky for you then," They both then turned and started to advance on him.

Duke waited as they came closer as his hand stealthy went into his coat and grabbed something. Once they were close enough he whipped out his sword, knocking the knife out of the first thug's hand, he slammed the butt end of the blade into the second one and following up with a kick to the other's gut. He managed to get passed them and had his back against the female, as he blocked her from them, with his saber held in a defensive stance. "You want to see what I can truly do?" Duke rhetorically asked them as he watched them regain their composer. The two thugs looked at each other before they hightailed it out of there. Seeing as it was safe Duke put the weapon away and turned back to the girl, "You ok."

The female in question could only nod for her response, still shocked at what had just happened. Once she calmed down is when she spoke, "Th...Thank you."

It was then Duke got a better look at her, and he was stunned. The female was…beautiful and young, probably sixteen or seventeen. She was glowing with tan feathers and had long blonde hair. He overcame it as he made a response, "you sure…I know that couldn't be easy to experience."

She nodded again as he looked at Duke also and one word came to her mind, handsome. "Yes it was…but thank you."

"What's your name, mine's Duke."

"Angela."

"What are you doing out here, do your parents know you're out?

That made her face drop in sadness, "I…I don't have any."

"Oh…" He responded as he realized the mistake. "Well do you have a place to stay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I was just on my way there."

"Need an escort?" He offered as he watched her consider it. In no time she nodded at the offer. Duke smiled as he watch her walk and he followed, both of them secretly had smiles on their faces.

**Reality**

Duke's eye slowly started to open, his vision all blurry but started to clear as time passed. He groaned as the pain from earlier surfaced once again. His eye fully opened, only for him to squint as a bright light was on his face. He tried to cover his face but found he couldn't. Quickly looking down he found himself strapped down to a bed. Panicking a bit he struggled to brake free but to no avail, it only caused more pain to shoot through him. After realizing it was no use he slumped back down, panting for air. He then started looking at his surroundings and was surprised to find himself in a familiar setting, the med bay of the Pond. This confused him more as he started thinking,_ 'How did I get back here…and why am I strapped down? Wait if I'm here then-'_

"Glad to see you awake," A voice said.

Duke then turned to the source and found someone walking up to him, "Wildwing?"

He nodded as he took a seat next to him, "You alright?"

Duke was confused at why he would ask him that, there are more important things to ask right now. "Alright…alright? Is that all you can ask, what happened, how did I get here and why am I strapped down?"

Wildwing's face softened as he heard this, he knew Duke wanted answers. "You were lucky; we managed to get to you before the cops did."

**Flashback**

Wildwing walked into the building and saw the sight of Duke underneath a chandelier. He was at his side just as he passed out, "Duke!" He yelled but didn't get a response. The others ran in, hearing their leader.

"What happened?"

"Caught in the act," Mallory responded, making everyone look at her.

"I don't think that's what it looks like," Tanya defended.

"She's right," Wildwing seconded as he turned to another one of his teammates. "Grin lift this thing up we need to hurry up and get out of here." Grin moved in, placing his hands on the object. He grunted as he exerted enough force the lifted the chandelier up, "Grab him," He spoke as Wildwing and Nosedive to pull Duke out. He then dropped it after his friend was completely out, just then sirens could be heard in the distance. "I think we best hit the road before we're arrested ourselves," Nosedive commented.

Wildwing then lifted Duke over his shoulder as he got to his feet, "Then let's get out of here, we can sort things out later." He then ran out of the building with everyone behind. They all piled back into the Migrator and drove off, only seconds later did the cop cars arrive at the scene.

**End Flashback**

"After we got you back Tanya looked you over, and besides a few bruises and soreness you'll be fine in a few days. You're might have trouble walking though," He finished explaining as he waited for Duke's response.

"But why am I strapped down?" He asked, trying his best to be calm.

Wildwing blew out a discomfort sigh, "Well…Duke don't take this the wrong way but…you're a flight risk right now and we couldn't take any chances with you running off again."

Duke's beak dropped as he hear this, "What…how can you do this, you still don't trust me?"

He held his hands up in protest, "I'm sorry Duke this was the only option right now."

"What was the other?" He asked, getting a feeling that he knew what it was.

"Mallory wanted to hand you over to Klegghorn."

He grunted in anger as he heard that information, "I can't believe the nerve of her!"

"I managed to talk her out of it thankfully…but," he heard him start off again, and then saw him look a little uneasy. "Things didn't look that good when we found you."

He knew what he meant by it and was about to make a response when it all came back to Duke's mind, a dreadful feeling overtook him as he remember that Dusk was working with Dragaunus. He then looked back at his leader with a serious look, "Wildwing you have to listen to me, we don't have much time, I know who's really behind this!"

He raised an eye at that, hooked on what was said, "Really…then who-"

They were interrupted as the door to the med bay opened and the rest of the team entered. "I see he's awake," Tanya said as he started looking over Duke once again.

Duke shook her off as he tried to get back at the topic at hand, "Look I appreciate you all helping me but-" He started off but was cut off by Mallory.

"You're lucky you're still here instead of a cell."

"Look mal now is not the time; I know who's behind this!"

"So you're trying to pin this on someone else, eh," She accused.

"Mallory lay off!" Wildwing commanded. "If Duke is saying it was someone else then I believe him."

"How can you say that?"

"Look it was-"Duke tried to say but was cut off again.

"He was caught right at the scene, with the alarm going off."

"But yet with the experience that Duke has do you think he would make a mistake like that?" He pointed out both of their eyes on each other.

"Look listen to-"The older mallard tried to get out but once again was cut off. He was getting frustrated.

"Well…that is a good point but what about."

"IT WAS MY SON!" Duke shouted, already at his breaking point.

Silence filled the room as everyone was stunned at that announcement. No spoke for a minute as the one statement processed through their mind. It was Wildwing who was the first to speak, "You…you have a son?"

He nodded as he rested his head back on the bed, "Dragaunus brought him here, and he's the one that has been framing me."

It all then started to make since to everyone else. "So that explains why you blood matched the sample, and the feather that was found," Tanya explained.

"But you never told us you have a son," Mallory said, interested at what he had to say now.

"It's a very…painful thing to talk about."

"Why is that?"

He sighed as he started to explain without making eye contact with anyone. "His mother, Angela, I saved her from thugs. Once I look at her and it was love at first sight, it was also the same with her. We started seeing each other more and slowly started to fall more in love…"

"Then what happened?" Wildwing asked, wanting to know.

"Typical teenage love, we showed each other how much we loved each other, and I can say that it was great," He finished with a smile on his face. "I knew I wanted to marry her when I was old enough but sometime later she told me she was pregnant. I was shocked, scared, but yet somehow happy. I wasn't ready to be a father but I wasn't going to leave her to raise him herself. I was going to take responsibility for my actions and she was happy for it. Months later my son, Dusk, was born. It was something…I can't really explain, it was great experience."

"But if she was happy for it, then what went wrong?"

Duke's face dropped in depression as he was coming to the worst part. "A month after he was born I decided to tell her the truth…I told her I was in the gang I told you all about. Once she knew she went ballistic, kept saying that she couldn't be with a thief and sure didn't want her son to be around me. She told me to leave or else she would have had me arrested."

Everyone stayed silent after hearing he explain everything, no one dared to speak what came next, but Wildwing did, "And you left didn't you."

A lone tear fell from Duke's eye, "I didn't want to leave, believe me…it tore me up inside when I did it."

"The raising of one's offspring is a part in one's life that shouldn't be missed," Grin spoke.

Duke agreed with the comment, "I had to live on without him in my life."

"But if it was your son, then why is he framing you?" Nosedive asked.

"His mother…must have filled his head with lies….from what I could find out she told him It was my idea to leave them…she said I abandoned them. And because of that he hates me, and nearly killed me." He looked and saw everyone have an expression of remorse and sorrow for him. "But that's not important right now, he's working for Dragaunus now and I have to stop him."

"You're not going anywhere right now," Wildwing ordered. "You're in no condition to be going anywhere."

"Besides the cops are still looking for you," Nosedive reminded him.

Duke couldn't believe what he was hearing, but yet didn't care. "He's my son, this is a personal matter and I have to take care of it! As long as I can help him I don't care what happens to me!"

"Duke I don't think you can uh…walk straight let alone go looking for him," Tanya stated her concern.

"You all know what Dragaunus can do and I don't know what he'll do to Dusk once he's finished with him!"

"You can't risk your health right now, just leave it to us," Wildwing protested, trying to talk his friend out of it.

Duke then started struggling again, trying to tear the straps, causing them to dig into him. "I'll tell you something *Grunt* I'm going to *Grunt* Find my son and *Grunt* help him *Grunt* with or without *Grunt* your help!" With a loud cry he tore the straps off and jumped off the bed, running past everyone else. He managed to grab his saber, which was on a table by the door, and ran out the door with everyone else on his tail. Adrenaline was pouring into his system, blocking out all the pain he felt earlier. He lead them on another chase to the hanger, once inside he hopped on the other Duckcycle and rode out of the Pond.

**_A/N: Hope you like, just two more chapters left. I still hope i'm getting things right. Please tell me what you think. The next one will be out soon. _**


	7. Father Vs Son

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait, had a little trouble thinking this one over. Enjoy. ****

Chapter 7: Father vs. Son

Nobody could do anything as they all watched as Duke rode out of the hanger, leaving them all behind. "Do we go after him?" Nosedive asked.

Wildwing quickly thought for a sec then shook his head, "No…Let him go."

That surprised them all a lot, all wondering what was going through his head. "Why?" Tanya asked.

Instead Mallory answered for him, "I hate to say it but Duke's right, it is a personal matter that he needs to take care of."

Wildwing nodded at that, "Exactly, but we still should be there to help him, If he finds his son and Dragaunus he may not be able to handle it."

"He's right," Mallory seconded. "But how do we find either one of them?"

He answer was given to her as they all heard Drake One's alarm sounding off. Wildwing looked back to his teammates as they heard this, "Hurry this could be what we need." He then started running off, with everyone else in tow.

Duke rode through random parts of the city, desperately trying to find anything that would lead him to Dusk. Nothing at all so far, and the worst thing was that he had more trouble because everyone few minutes he saw some cops and had to hide for a bit. This was only delaying his search; currently he was in an alley, behind a dumpster, looking out and watched as a cop car drove by.

Waiting for a minute he concluded that it left for good and he was in the clear. He rolled the Duckcycle out of the alley and got on, but didn't drive off yet. He winced, clutching his stomach as a bit of pain from earlier slowly returned. It was a bad sign that the adrenaline was starting to waver.

He just stayed there for a bit till it settle to the point where he could ignore it. He then started think thinking. _'Even if I find him, how am I going to convince Dusk that I didn't abandon him?'_ A thought then came to his mind, a thought that he didn't want to even think of as a lone tear fell the more he thought of it. He wiped it away just as his comm beeped.

He ignored it as it kept on beeping; soon he could hear Wildwing's voice, "Duke Do you read me?" He didn't respond, as he didn't want to answer. "Duke please respond." He could hear the pleading in his voice, as if he needed to say something. He heard a sigh as he heard him speak again, "If you're listening Drake One managed to pick up some signals coming from a local construction site, we heading over there, just in case."

His hopes perked up as he heard this, knowing where to go he started up the Duckcycle, "Thank you," He said into the comm as he sped off down the street.

Dusk just entered the site and started looking around his surroundings. The construction site was almost the size of a football field; it had a building that was under construction. Most of the bottom part had the cement on it while the top just had the metal beams. A large crane was on the far side, next to a few trailers and stacked up bricks.

Moving in more he held the bag of jewels close as he searched for any sign of his contact. He just made it into the middle of the site when he stopped as he heard a voice, "I see you made it." Dusk turned and someone came out of the shadows, Dragaunus. "I didn't think you would."

"I guess I've proved you wrong," He responded, keeping his eyes locked on the big Saurian. "I must thank you for giving me the opportunity to get back at him."

Dragaunus frowned at the comment as he asked, "Why just go after Duke, what do you have against him?"

"Like I said before it's none of your business. Now what is it that you want me to do now?"

He smiled as he started moving forward, "just hand me what you have first then-"

"Stay where you are," Dusk interrupted as he slowly reached for his saber. "Just because you've helped me doesn't mean I have to trust you, so you best stay where you are."

He did what he was told, for now, and smiled, "You're bold, I like that. Just toss them over to me then."

Dusk just smirked at the comment, "Or how about this, I keep what I have and you get lost."

Dragaunus frowned as he heard that, but yet wasn't surprised that he would have heard it. "You best not do that you insolent little-"

"I got what I wanted!" He interrupted once again, taking his saber out. "I don't have to do anything else for you!"

"I knew this would happen," Dragaunus spoke, but then smirked as he started looking around. He then made a motion, which caused Dusk to look around. Out of the shadows Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon walked each point a weapon at him. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, give me the jewels or we will take them from you."

Dusk looked at them all, four against one, but yet he wasn't afraid as he held his saber in defensive posture, "Bring it then."

"Take him out," Dragaunus ordered.

"Stop!" a voice rang out, causing them all to turn to the source. Behind Dusk, twenty feet away stood Duke, saber already out.

The looks he got were all of surprise. "I thought you took care of him?" Dragaunus stated.

Dusk turned and faced him, anger flowing in him, "I thought I left you for the cops."

"You can't take me out that easily," Duke responded. "Dusk you have to stop this and listen to reason."

"Listen to what? All the lies you made!" he spat with venom in his voice. "The guilt finally caught up to you that you have to take an interest in my life!"

"That's not what happened!" Duke shouted, both of them ignoring Dragaunus and his minions. "If you just let me explain-"

"I don't have to listen to what you have to say!" Dusk shouted as he held his blade out towards his father. "If the cops won't take you then it looks like I have to deal with you myself!"

"How about I save you the trouble," They both heard Dragaunus say as they turned towards him. The Saurian then looked at his minions. "Take them both out!"

They both watched as the three aimed they weapons at the both of them but stopped once they heard another voice, "I don't think so!"

They all turned and saw the rest of the Ducks were there, all aiming their puck blasters at them. It was then that the rest of them saw Duke and his son. They were all surprised as they looked at Dusk. He looked almost like Duke but a much younger version. Just the sight of him fully convinced them of Duke's story. Dusk took advantage of the confusion and bolted away from everyone else, "Dusk!" Duke shouted as he chased after him.

"Get them!" Dragaunus ordered as Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon fired at them. The Ducks scattered as they rushed for cover. It was then Dragaunus teleported Drones to his aid.

Duke ran and stopped when he saw his son was climbing a ladder up the unfinished building. Aiming his wrist launcher he fired the grapping hook and pulled himself up to Dusk's level. He landed on a metal beam as he looked and saw his son on the same beam, a few yards away from him. He rose up as he looked his son straight in the eye, "Dusk you have to listen."

"Like I said before I don't listen to you anymore, you blew your only chance." He responded as he started to get hostile then reached for his saber.

Duke saw this and sighed, he knew it would come to this and it sadden him. "Dusk I really don't want to fight you!"

"Then that makes my job easier."

Duke shook his head as he responded, "I really don't want to do this…but if this is the only way to get through to you…then I'm sorry." He then reached and grabbed his saber, whipping the blade out.

"Then prepare yourself, for this is your last fight," The young one responded as he took an offensive stance.

Duke did the same as he waited for his son to make the first move. _'I could win this battle easy if I was at hundred percent, but the way I am I'm not so sure…The adrenaline can only keep me going for so long.'_ He thought.

Dusk then lunged at his father, but Duke jumped up to grasp the beam above and sung himself behind his son. Turing he brought his saber up and blocked a slash then started moving back as he repelled more of them. They stopped as they locked swords together and tried to overpower the other. Dusk then broke the lock but ducked and swept Dukes legs out from under him. Duke hit the metal beam and groaned in pain. He managed to look up and blocked another blow, kicking his son in the stomach he managed to push him back a bit. Using the delay he hooked his arm on the beam he was on and jumped down on the floor below.

Landing on the solid concrete surface he looked back up and was surprised to see that Dusk disappeared. Looking around he searched for him, but he couldn't be seen at all. Rising up he slowly started to walk, while keeping his saber up. A thud caused him to stop, out of instinct he jumped forward just in time to avoid from being impaled by Dusk's blade. He got back to his feet and turned to see that his son blade had penetrated the surface of the concrete. Looking up Dusk lifted his saber up and resumed his previous stance. Duke did the same, "Dusk just hear me out!" He tried to speak, even though it was pointless but he had to try. "I didn't want to leave you!"

"Like I'd believe that!" He shouted as rushed and thrust his blade forward.

Duke parried all the blows while trying to speak, "Your mother made me leave! I didn't have a choice in the matter!"

The more he heard his father spoke the made rage built in him. "Shut up!" He then did a powerful blow that connected with Duke's saber.

"Ah!" He shouted as the force of the impact sent pain through his already damaged wrist. This caused him to drop his guard then felt pain course through his gut as Dusk hit him with the butt end of his saber. He followed up by grabbing him and tossing him in the nearby wall. All the air was knocked out of Duke as he hit the wall. The only thing he could feel was pain. It didn't help that the pain from earlier was increasing more. His breathing got heavier as he tried to recompose himself, only to see Dusk walk towards him.

"Seems like the injuries from earlier are catching up to you. Face it you can't beat me." He smirked to himself but heard his father mumbling something. "What?"

"Forgive me," Duke responded as his leg struck out and kicked Dusk in his stomach. Rushing up he then straight punched him in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Duke managed to get back to his feet without a problem, right now Duke was blocking all the pain from his mind.

Dusk shook the blow off but only smirked, "I may have been mistaken." He then started throwing many blows to his father but Duke easily deflected them. They then ended up in another power struggle, both once again using their strength to overpower the other. "Why don't you stop with the lies and admit it!"

"Never! Because I never would abandon my only son!" They both then broke the hold as they backed up a bit. But Duke stumbled as he neared the edge; he took his eyes off of his son as he regained his balance. He looked back only to see Dusk rush and slashed his blade at him, cutting his shirt and grazing him. The blow made him go over the edge. Duke fell from the building and started to gain speed as he fell. He didn't know how long but he felt himself hit a wooden beam that was sticking out. He shouted in pain as he fell off and plummeted to the ground again.

He landed hard on a pile of cement bags, which caused him to howl in pain. His whole body was throbbing to the point that if he moved it would cause him pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and was rapidly breathing, trying to endure it all. He didn't know how much time had pass but the pain finally dulled enough for him to slowly move. He looked up, only to see Dusk land on the ground and slowly walked towards him. Duke knew that he couldn't escape or defend himself, so he did nothing, preparing himself for the inevitable.

Dusk grinned to himself as he approached his father but stopped as soon as he saw something on the ground a couple of feet away. Kneeling down he picked it up and looked at it. His breathing skipped a beat as his body tightened at what he was looking at. Looking up at his father he had a confused expression, "What is this?" Duke didn't know what he meant as he saw what his son was holding; he then looked back at his cut shirt and found that his pocket was cut also. "Who is this?"

"That's you."

That shocked Dusk as he heard that, and then looked back at what was in his hand. It was a photo of a Young Duke, holding a small duckling in his arms. He knew that was him his father was holding but couldn't believe that he was holding him. "But…mother said…you never held me."

Duke grunted as he slowly sat up, "I did hold you; your mother…didn't want me near her or you"

"Why?" He asked still a little confused.

He blew out a sigh as he started to explain. "I was in a gang, The Brotherhood of the Blade, and when I told her that she didn't want a thief near her or her child. I wanted to leave the gang so I could be with the both of you but she wouldn't have that. She threatened to have me arrested if I didn't leave. So as much as it pained me I had to leave."

Dusk couldn't believe it; everything what his father told him was flooding his mind, but didn't know what to think. But right now he was slowly starting to believe his father. "But why did she…" He couldn't finish.

"I don't know her reasons but I can truly tell you that I wanted to be with the two of you. I wanted to be there and see you grow up; see all your firsts, teach you to skate and play hockey. I wanted to do a lot of things with you, but I couldn't. I'm deeply sorry for that, and there's nothing I can do to make that all up to you. But you are my only son and I wouldn't ever want to abandon you," Duke explained, relieved at the fact that his son was listening to him.

Dusk was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe everything that was told to him. He didn't know what to say or think for that matter. He was in to much of a shock that he didn't move at all. "How touching," A voice said. Duke turned and gasped as he saw Dragaunus. "A father and son, no wonder," He said with a devious smirk on his face.

'_Not good, not good!'_ Duke mentally told himself. He then looked back over at Dusk and saw he still wasn't move, still in shock. He turned back to The Saurian as he tried to think of something. He couldn't defend himself let alone move, and others weren't anywhere to be seen. "Stay back!" He shouted, he knew it wouldn't do anything but he tried.

"I don't think you're in any position to do anything about it," He responded. "You know I could finish you off easily right now, but I have another idea in mind." Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out a small device. "With one less mallard, it would mean less of a headache. How does an eternity of dimensional limbo sound to you?"

Duke's eye widen as he struggled to get back up, "Dusk!" He yelled but his son was still not moving. "Dusk snap out of it!" he kept crying out but didn't get a response. His arms buckled as he fell back down. He could only watch in horror as Dragaunus aimed the device at him.

"Goodbye Duke," He said with pride as he pressed the button. The device charged as he fired straight at him.

"FATHER!" Duke heard his son yell. He was then shocked as Dusk ran in-between himself and the beam. He yelled as he was hit. Duke couldn't believe what he saw; time seemed to go slow as he watched in horror as Dusk was engulfed in light. Then in a flash it ended and he was gone.

Nothing was said as Duke slowly realized that his son was gone…just as he was getting through to him. "Oh what a shame, now isn't it," Dragaunus mocked with delight.

"DUSK!" Duke yelled, as rage engulfed him. All the pain was forgotten as he got back to his feet and rushed towards Dragaunus and in a flash he tackled the Saurian to the ground and held the tip of his saber at the neck. "Bring. Him. Back," He commanded with intense venom in his voice.

Dragaunus could only chuckle at Duke's misery, "And where would be the fun in that, seeing you suffer like this is very pleasing."

That statement only added to the fire that was already blazing inside him. He responded as he pressed the tip on the neck, "I'll make you bring him back, slow and painfully."

Dragaunus responded by scooping up some dirt and throwing it in Duke's face. He cried out as he was shoved off and Dragaunus got back to his feet. "We will meet again."

Duke quickly regained his vision as he attempted to slash him but failed as Dragaunus teleported. Duke breathed heavily as he realized that he escaped, which meant that Dusk, his son was now lost. "NO!" he yelled out into the night as he impaled his blade into the ground in anger. Many emotions flowed into him, causing him to slowly breakdown till tears started falling from him. It was then that the others heard him and made their towards him. Once they found him they saw that he was kneeling on the ground, holding on to his saber, and sobbing. Wildwing walked up to him, "Duke…what happened?" They all could hear him say something but moved closer to hear.

"It should have been me…it should have been me…" He kept saying over and over again.

"What happened?" Mallory then asked, but it seemed that he didn't hear them; all they could hear was him saying the same thing.

Duke's world was thrown upside down, the feeling fully sinking in as he son was truly lost now. "It should have been me…It should have been me…"

**_A/N: Hope you like, took a while to make this. What do you all think about what i did? This has been in my mind for a bit so i decided to do it. Just one more chapter left, it'll be out soon. _**


	8. Secrets Reveled

Chapter 8: Secrets Reveled

**Dreamscape**

Duke stood in the dark, looking at his son as he was sleeping in his crib. He blew out a joyful sigh as he looked at the small form not even a foot away. He knew he was taking a risk being in here but he didn't care at all, he wanted to see his son one more time. He gently stroked the top of the infant's head before leaning in and kissing him softly. He jumped a bit when the lights turned on, turning towards the doorway he found Angelia, who didn't seem to be happy. "What did I tell you?" She stated, crossing her arms.

"I know what you said," He responded, turning to her. "But I had to see my son one last time."

She sighed as she walked next to him, "Just please leave, you're lucky I didn't call cops when I notice you."

"But yet you didn't," Duke responded as he looked back at Dusk. "A sign that you still care for me."

"Duke please I don't want a thief to be around my son."

"Why? I already told you that I would leave them so I could stay with the both of you."

She shook her head, "I already told you. It wouldn't matter, I don't want to take any risks that may come from who you're associated with."

"Nothing is going to happen, I know it," He pleaded.

"I just can't take that chance," She responded as she shook her head again. She turned and walked back to the door. "Please just go before I have you arrested."

He didn't say anything else as he looked at his son once again for a few seconds. He took one last good look at him before sighing and then moving towards the window. He stopped just before he reached for his saber and held it in his hand. He looked at it before putting it on the stand next to him, "Please, at least give this to him when he's older." He said without looking at her. Without hearing a response he climbed out of the window and went on his way.

**Reality **

Duke slowly started to wake up as he opened his eye and looked around his environment. As his vision cleared he then remembered that he was back at the Pond, in his room. Planting his hands on the mattress he pushed himself up to sitting position, wincing as he did, since his body was still in pain from last night. Once he was comfortable against the headboard he sighed in relief as the pain settled down. He then looked down at himself. His upper body was bare, except for the many bandages that were wrapped around his torso and arms. Some of the pain was still there but most of it turned into soreness overnight. Feeling it brought back the memories of what happened last night.

After Dragaunus escaped he couldn't remember what happened after. One moment he was crying over the loss of his son, and the next thing he found himself on the Migrator heading back to the Pond. Everyone asked what happened, once he was back in the right mind, and he sadly told them what Dragaunus did. Silence was among them once they heard that Dusk sacrificed himself for his father, and everyone gave him their sympathy. Duke kept to himself until they all got back to the Pond, he didn't really want to talk to anyone at that moment. After they got back he was helped to the med bay, which then Tanya looked him over. Thankfully nothing was broken, fractured or sprained, but he would be in pain and sore for a while. Tanya then wrapped him in bandages and instructed him that he would have to stay in bed for a few days, and no moving around on his own until he was fully recovered.

When the question of what were they going to do about the cops looking for him, Wildwing told him that they would take care of it. It didn't really ease everything fully but it was enough for him to sleep it out for the rest of the night.

His peace was broken as Dusk sacrifice kept replaying over and over in Duke's mind, like a broken movie projector. A lone tear slid down his face as he kept seeing his son disappear right before his eye…into dimensional limbo. It all fully sank in as his son was gone and there was no chance he could get him back. His body shook as he wiped the tear away, his physical pain would heal but his emotional pain would be forever scared. And it was all because of one person, Dragaunus. He was brought out of his thoughts as his door opened and in walked Wildwing. Duke watched as he moved to the side of his bed, "Morning."

"Morning," He responded with a small wave. "What time is it?"

"Past ten in the morning, I decided to cancel practice since I thought we needed a break," He explained, slightly hinting to his wounds. "How are you feeling?"

"Very sore, I can't really move around that much without feeling it."

"Well you were banded up badly last night; I don't know how you could even more in the state you were in."

"Pure adrenaline, it blocks out the pain for a while." Duke responded as he started to stretch his body.

Wildwing then sat down on the bed as he tried to form the next thing he was going to ask. "How…how are about…you know what?"

Hearing that question made Duke's body freeze on the spot. His fist clenched as his body started to shake a bit. Series of emotions we building up in him, begging to be released but he did his best to control them. "I just…I just can't believe he was taken from me…again…just as I was getting through to him." Wildwing could see all the anger, and sadness he was expressing. "He started listening to me and he found out the truth…but what for? Only to lose him again!" Duke then slammed his fist on the table on the side of the bed.

Wildwing flinched a bit as he saw this, he couldn't really blame him. He too knows what it feels like to lose someone in the same manner. He waited for a bit and spoke once he saw that Duke was calm, "I know what it feels like, though it may not be on the same scale as you. Just know you aren't alone."

Duke looked down as he took in his leader's words, he was right they both lost someone to dimensional limbo. Wildwing's best friend Canard, and now his son, Dusk. He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder; Wildwing wasn't wearing the mask; a sign that his words weren't just words but a promise. "We'll get him back; we'll do everything in our power to do so."

He could only nod at the response, "I know we will, but the next time we see Dragaunus, I can't be held responsible for what I do," He explained while have a determined look.

Wildwing saw the look and knew where it was going, so he changed the subject. "Well there is some good news that came out of this."

"What?" He asked, curious of what he had to say.

"I spoke with Klegghorn earlier," Started as he smiled. "We managed to get you off the hook for everything."

That made his eye widen as he heard that, really surprised that something like that had happened. "H-How?"

"We found all the jewels your son stolen before we left. Then early on we handed them over to Klegghorn and explained to him what happened, and thankfully he believed us. I guess seeing Dragaunus himself started making believe in everything we tell him."

Duke sighed in relief, he was glad to know that he didn't have to worry about the cops anymore. But yet that truly didn't make him feel any better. They both looked at the doorway as it opened and in came Mallory. They watched as she moved to the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Right now anger would have been filled inside Duke, but there was no need for that since he knew she realized she was wrong from the beginning about him. Still he let it go, "I'm hanging in there."

She looked a little uneasy at the response, plus it seemed like there was something else she wanted to say. He gave time to compose what she wanted to say. "Look Duke I want to say that I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you these past couple of days. I know it couldn't have been easy to deal with."

Duke looked at her face as she apologized, and he could really feel the sincerity in her voice. He smiled as he shook his head, "It's already sweetheart, it's all water under the bridge."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's alright, I'm used to it. Just do me one favor and believe me the next time when I say I didn't do it, ok?"

She just chuckled at his statement as she smiled, this was a good sign that he was truly over it, "Alright I will."

**A Few Days Later**

It took nearly a week for Duke to fully heal; he was cleared by Tanya and was able to return to his regular, everyday activities. This was a big relief on his part, since it meant that he didn't have to stay in bed anymore. Even after all the events that happened he still went out and didn't return till late at night. One day he left a little after six and had two people following him. "I still say we shouldn't have done this," Wildwing voiced as he followed behind Mallory.

"We'll aren't you curious on what he has been doing?" She responded while keeping Duke in sight.

"Well yeah but-"

"Then this is the only way right now," She interrupted as they kept trailing.

They kept following him for twenty minutes and still didn't find anything out. They were about to give up until they saw Duke walk up to a small group of kids. They all seemed to be preteens, thirteen or fourteen to be precise. They both watched as Duke started talking to them, but they were out of range to hear him. They then turned and walked into the alley next to them, now they both were curious as what was going on. Once again they both followed them down the alleyway, also being careful to not be noticed. When they got to the end they both found Duke and the kids on a basketball court, with hockey gear? They all saw as Duke held the hockey stick in his hands as they could hear what he was saying to them.

"…Today we're going to be working on your goal making, but this time Greg is going to be blocking the pucks."

One of the kids then spoke up, "Are you sure I'm ready for that?" Asked the one that Duke named Greg.

Duke looked over at him and nodded, "Yes, you've been progressing well now so I know you can handle it."

Wildwing and Mallory were stunned at what they were seeing, Duke was coaching these kids on how to play hockey. This really blew them away as they couldn't believe he was doing something like this. "Can you believe it?" Mallory asked, just to be sure.

"Yes I am," Wildwing responded. "Since when has he been doing this?"

"About a couple of weeks ago," They jumped as they heard Duke's voice right next to them.

"Duke…uh…" Mallory started, not sure what to say next.

Duke just smiled, "It's alright, you guys were bound to find out. Beside I knew you two were following me even before we left the Pond." He turned as he looked at the kids as he monitored they practice.

Wildwing and Mallory joined in as they watched them. They were good for their ages but there were things they could improve on. "Duke how did this happen?" Mallory asked.

He answered, knowing that was the first thing that was going to be asked. "I was out one day and I found them trying to practice, and as I watch them play. I immediately notice that they weren't really good. I walked up to them and when they saw me they thought they were dreaming. They kept saying that they couldn't believe that one of the Mighty Ducks was here with them. I asked them what they were doing and they were happy to tell me," He explained as he looked at his two companions, "Their school is having hockey tryouts soon and they all wanted to be on the same team together. It was really hard to give them the news of what I saw of them."

"How did they take it?" Wildwing asked.

"They took it bad," He responded, looking back at them. "Then their hopes sparked once I told them that I was willing to coach them."

"So you've been out teaching these kids all along?" Mallory asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"But yet why do you always come back late?"

"They usually like to end their practice around nine, but I tend to wander around for a few hours before coming back. Just thinking to myself…mostly how I never got to…*Sigh* Teach Dusk how to play."

They both seemed to understand where he was coming from. Back on Puckworld parents who taught their offspring the game of hockey was a moment that seemed sacred to everyone. It was understandable to them, but then decided to change the topic, so they wouldn't make Duke depressed. "Anyone promising?" Wildwing asked.

"Yes, Adam right over there," He responded, pointing to one of the kids who made a goal. "He was the only experienced one out of all of them, probably the best one."

"Anyone you having trouble with?"

"Greg, the goalie. He does his best but there's so much that I know."

"Maybe I could give him so pointers," Wildwing offered with a smile.

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Thanks," He thankfully responded as they went back to looking at the kids play. "It was knife."

They both looked at him in confusion as to why he said something like that. "Come again?" Mallory asked.

"My wrist," He clarified as he pulled up his right sleeve to show the bandaged wrist. "I left them a lone for a couple of minutes and when I came back I found a couple of muggers. They wanted everything they had but I didn't let that happen. One of them had a knife, I surprised them and they managed to slice my wrist. But in the end I drove them off."

"How come you never told us any of this?"

He sighed before speaking, "There are things I just like keeping secret. Personal things."

They both then understood what he was saying and didn't say much more. "Alright come together!" Duke yelled as he walked towards them. All the kids formed into a semi-circle as Duke addressed them. "It seems like two of my friends came by and decided to help out." He then motioned to Mallory and Wildwing.

Their faces lit up as they saw the two walk over to them, "My god it's Wildwing and Mallory!" The kid named Adam said. The rest of them then started happily chatting among themselves.

"Hi everyone," Wildwing said to them.

"It's nice to meet you all," Mallory went next.

Duke smiled as he continued, "Greg Wildwing here has agreed to give you some pointers." The look he received was as if he won something big. "While Mallory and I help the rest of you out." They all still couldn't believe this was happing and with renewed energy they waited for instructions and were soon getting back to work. After a few hours of instructions and coaching they were finished for the day. The three of them saw the kids off and then made their way back to the Pond. All were happy that they helped them. As he walked Duke started thinking to himself. _"Dusk…I will get you back. I'll try everything in my power to make things right.'_ He was sure of himself. He would get his son back, and that was a promise.

END

**_A/N: Hope you like. I didn't really know how to end this so i hope it was good. It's sad to see this end, but i assure you that i have another one planned. And I can promise you that it will be up soon. _**


End file.
